Project Summary/Abstract This Consortium of Eosinophilic Gastrointestinal Researchers (CEGIR) study will enroll approximately 150 families to assess how SARS-COV-2 differentially affects children with Eosinophilic Gastrointestinal Disorders (EGIDs) compared to children without these disorders. The proposed work is part of the larger Human Epidemiology and Response to SARS-CoV-2 (HEROS) study that allows a comparison between children with atopic conditions and children without those conditions. Although asthma has not been identified as a clear risk factor for severe COVID-19 disease, there is evidence that children with asthma and other atopic conditions have increased susceptibility to viral respiratory infections (Esquivel et al, AJRCCM, PMC5649984) and that viral respiratory infections may result in worsening of underlying airway disease (Jartti et al, J Allergy Clin Immunol, PMID 28987219). No data currently exist as to whether this is true for SARS-CoV-2 infection or whether allergic airway disease could be protective. Enrolled families will participate for 6 months completing surveys and biological sample collections. These children and their families are already enrolled in the CEGIR NIH funded studies and therefore will overcome many challenges for clinical study implementation. This proposed work remains in scope to the parent award and is responsive to the NOT-AI-20-031.